Piccadilly (level)/Transcript
Debrief CIA Station Chief Kate Laswell and Colonel Norris are seen exiting the operations tent after the operation in Verdansk, Kastovia ends in failure. Laswell: This operation is now compartmentalized. Norris: What the hell does that mean?! Laswell: It means you no longer have clearance, Colonel. Norris: Those are my Marines. We need a QRF in there right now. Laswell: That's not advisable. Norris: And that is not your call! Lt. General Lyons appears. Lyons: Colonel. Laswell. Norris: General, my men are... Lyons: Norris, give us a minute. Norris: Yes, ma'am. Norris leaves them. Lyons: We've got a situation... Lyons: The Kremlin has suspended all deconfliction channels... Lyons: the Sixth Fleet is pushing into the Black Sea... Lyons: ...and chemical weapons are now in the wild. Lyons: '''Your fingerprints are all over this, Laswell. Fix it. '''Laswell: General, right now intelligence is our best weapon. Lyons: '''We've tried intelligence. Get me a better weapon. VIBRATING ''The screen transitions to a tropic climate and some wreaked buildings. '' '''Laswell: John? Price: Laswell. Laswell: Where are you? A sniper is seen setting up and mounting an AX-50 sniper rifle in window of one building and a car seen approaching. The sniper is seen adjusting the scope. Price: Occupied. Laswell: I've got a problem. Price: Russians? The sniper's scope crosshairs show it targeting the driver and the passenger'' of the car.'' '''Laswell: Chemical weapons have fallen into terrorist hands. They could be anywhere. Paris, New York... The sniper is ready to shoot. Price: London. STRIKES] The sniper is shot in the head by Price from the building across facing the sniper. Price stands up to look at sniper he killed. Laswell: When can you brief? Price: We just did. Text appears LONDON Cars are seen driving and pedestrians are seen walking through the streets of London and camera focus a SUV driving in the traffic. '' ''SAS Sgt. Kyle Garrick with three Metropolitan Police Service Counter Terrorist Specialist Firearms Officers are seen inside the SUV. Their superior named Raven radios them. Raven: Sergeant Garrick, roger up. Kyle: Go for Garrick. Raven: Terror threat level is now critical. Possibly multiple attackers. Bombers or something worse. Kyle: Do we have snipers in position? Kyle rolls down a window in the SUV. Raven: Negative, Sergeant. Can't unduly alarm the public. Text appears Piccadilly ' '''25 OCT 2019 1800 ' 'Sgt. Kyle Garrick ' 'SAS with CTSFO ' '''London, UK Kyle:Terrorists know that too, sir? Raven: Garrick, don't turn London into a war zone. Clear? Kyle: Yeah. Crystal. Out. Sgt. Crowley a member of CTFSO decides to talk to group in SUV. Sgt. Crowley: Looks like we're on our own, lads... A police constable next to Kyle assure him that they will handle it. Cst. Brooks: ''We'll handle it... '''Kyle': Let's get it done, yeah? Sgt. Crowley: A-firm. Cst. Brooks: ''Sergeant. ''A white van is seen heading in the opposite direction in the two way street. Cst. Brooks: Heads up, white van. The group look inside the van windows and see three men inside the van. A Al-Qatala insurgent is seen holding a X16 and explosives are seen inside. Sgt. Crowley:Weapons in view... Kyle: That's them... Kyle Radios Raven. Kyle: Sabre to Raven, white van, multiple military ages males, weapons visible, moving to intercept. Kyle and other ready their M19 handguns. They exit the SUV and heads towards the van. A car abruptly stop and almost hits Police constable Fowler. Raven: Roger. Unless an attack is imminent- do not engage. Cst. Brooks: White van. Left side. Kyle: Go! Go! Four Al-Qatala insurgent in a car to the right side see Kyle and other heading towards the van. A insurgent gets out of car to inform his comrades in the van that they are coming. '' '''Al- Qatala Fighter 3': They're here brothers! They're here! Go! Cst. Brooks: Come 'ere! Cst. Brooks pulls the male fighter to ground and points his weapon at the fighter. Cst. Brooks: Don't fucking move! Sgt Crowley: Police! Freeze! Two male fighters in the van step out of back the van. One of them continues to move towards them. Al- Qatala Fighter 1: '''Woah, woah- put down the gun! '''Sgt Crowley: Get your hand up! NOW! Cst. Brooks: Get down on the ground! Right now! Al- Qatala Fighter 1: '''You're making a mistake... '''Cst. Brooks: Not gonna tell you again! The driver of the white van floors it. Sgt Crowley: They're takin' off! Kyle Radios Raven. Kyle: Raven, suspect vehicle is headed your way. The van blows up in a intersection and explosion knocks Kyle and others to ground. Raven: Sabre 2, missed your last. Say again? Civilians are seen wounded or dead on the ground and some wrecked cars on fire. Sgt. Crowley gets up and sees a Al-Qatala fighter points his M1911 at Cst. Brooks and Sgt. Garrick. Sgt Crowley: Gun! Gun! Cst. Brooks moves backwards to find his weapon, but is shot and killed by the fighter. Kyle: No! Kyle pulls out his weapon to shoot the fighter that kill Brooks and helps the others eliminate the other fighters. Kyle: Clear! Sgt Crowley: Fuck! Sgt Crowley: Brook's gone! They fucking got him! Raven: Sabre 2, what the hell is going on down there? Kyle: there's been a detonation at Piccadilly Circus! Shots fired! Officers down! Kyle: We need medical down here now! Sgt Crowley: Fucking hell, Kyle- look what they did to our home! Kyle: They're not done yet. Let's move! Sgt Crowley: Let's get after 'em, Kyle! As the group head down the street, a Al-Qatala fighter is seen standing on top of a car and shooting the driver multiple times.Two police constables get out of their car to assist Garrick and others. ''Fowler points out the fighter shooting on top of the car. '' Cst. Fowler: On the car! More Al-Qatala fighters show up with ''assault rifles and 'civilians are seen runing away from the attackers.'' '''Cst. Fowler: That's AK fire! Sgt Crowley: Yeah, and we got fucking sidearms! Cst. Fowler: Get down! Get down! Cst. Fowler: Get to safety! Run! A police constable asking them which way should they go. UK Police 4: Which way?! Raven can be on the radio and is heard requesting a ambulance for downed officers. When player moves up. Cst. Fowler: Moving up! Sgt. Crowley: Roger! Raven's voice on radio. Raven: All units, all units- Attack is underway at Piccadilly Circus. Multiple IC1 shooters on site. Sgt. Crowley: C'mon move! Move! Get to safety! A police constable asking Garrick on which way should they go. UK Police 3: Left or right, sir?! Kyle: Just follow me! A police constable helping a wounded civilian near the Shaftesbury Memorial Fountain and telling civilians to get out of the area. UK Police 4: Get out of here! Go! Raven's voice on radio. Raven: All units, check fire! Check fire! Civilians are in the area! Raven: ARVs proceed to Piccadilly Circus. Officers down. I say again, officers down. Raven can be heard informing police that there is a possible hostage situation at the Tanto building. (When heading in the Aural Chic electronics store and a Al-Qatala fighter is seen ready to excute hostages inside the store. Al-Qatala Fighter 3: For the Wolf! After killing the fighter and Kyle orders the civilans to get to safety. Kyle: Go! Get safe! Kyle radios Raven. Kyle: Raven, Sabre 2. Hostages secured, one suspect KIA. Electronics store. North building. Raven: Received. Medical response teams are on the way. Keep clearing those buildings, Sergeant.) (When entering the first subway entrance. Two Al-Qatala fighters are seen holding hostages in the subway tunnel and are ready to kill them. Al-Qatala Fighter 1: Your government has brought nothing but death to our lands! We shall return this death in kind. You will bleed as our children have bled! After killing the two fighters. UK Civilian Female 1: I thought I was gonna die... Kyle: Stay down. Stay here. Kyle ordering a police constable to get hostages somewhere safe. Kyle: Yeah, get these people safe! UK Police 5: Yes, sir! ) (If the player heads to the other subway entrance. Raven: The Army has been alerted. I need you to contain the threat until they arrive! A police constable is seen helping civilians escape through the subway tunnel and closing the gate. UK Police 6: This way! Let's go! through here! UK Police 6: Raven, PC Munroe, you've got civilians inbound from the Bakerloo exit. They got wounded with 'em, they'll need medical attention. A Al-Qatala fighter charging towards Garrick and Garrick shoots the bomber. (If the player enters The Reading Place store to where Al- Qatala fighters are pining down police on the second floor. UK Police 4: Shooter! Up top! Kyle: Let's get up there! After eliminating the Al-Qatala fighters. Kyle: This is Sabre 2, book shop secure. Police officer radios Kyle Garrick. UK Police 3: Sergeant, those civilians at the bus need our help! If the player accidently shoots a civilian. Cst. Fowler: Check fire! You hit a civ! UK Police 3:Shit-! He killed the civilians!) Kyle radios Raven. Kyle: Raven, this Sabre 2- Where's the bloody Army?! Raven: 2-6, Army Assault Team has been deployed. No ETA at this time. Kyle: Let's move. An Al-Qatala fighter with a bomb vest running towards them. UK Police 4: Bomb vest! Bomb vest! After the Al-Qatala fighter killed. UK Police 4: Ah! Bloody hell! Kyle: You good?! UK Police 4: Yeah! UK Police 4: They're holed up in the Tanto building. Raven radios Garrick. Raven: Copy Sergent, suspects are retreating into the Tanto building to the Northwest. We need all units covering the Tanto building, now! When Garrick arrives at the Tanto building, a Al-Qatala fighter with a bomb vest charges at police surrounding the building. UK Police '2: Bomb vest! Shoot him! Shoo-- ''After killing the fighter. '''Kyle: Raven, Sabre 2! Officers down outside the Tanto building! Officers down! Raven: Bloody hell! Raven: What is the status on the hostages? Garrick lifts the fallen doors. A fighter charges at him with a knife and a bullet hit the fighter in the head. Price and two SAS soldiers are seen approaching Garrick. Kyle: Blue! Blue! Price: I see you. You armed up? Kyle: Yes, sir. Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare (2019) Transcripts